Life as a mutant
by insperating music
Summary: summary inside, i don't know about the title so if anyone has a better one please let me know, i appreciate it :) Also, im not very good at writing so please no nasty comments. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

i don't own twilight or x-men.

summary: Bella is 18 and lives with Phil and Renee, Charlie died when Bella was 5 in the marines. She has two little brothers, Josh who is 12 and Zak who is 7. Phil has been abusive to Bella since she was 8, Renee doesn't really care because she is always high on drugs. When Phil take thing to far, her power flips on. She is telekinetic, she pushes him into the wall and that knocks him out. Bella packs clothes for her, Zak and Josh. Then takes money from phil and Renee and runs away. They stay at a motel and while there, Jean and Scott show up to take her and her brothers to the school.

im thinking of pairing her and logan up but i dont know yet so maybe give some ideas, ill look them over and maybe use some.

have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight or X-men.

* * *

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I like to be called Bella, i'm 18 and have 2 brothers, Josh who is 12 and Zak who is 7. My father died in the marines when i was 5. I miss him every day, i remember when the officers came to my house telling us he was killed, my mother screaming and crying, all I remember thinking is daddy's never coming home. When i was about 6 my mother married this guy named Phil, at first he was really cool, he gave me candy, let me stay up, he was just like my dad. 9 months later one of my beautiful little brothers were born, Josh. That's when everything changed, he had started yelling at me, a year later he was hitting me probably once a week, a few months later he started hitting me everyday. For everything. When I was 11 and Josh was 5 our little brother Zak was born. My mom doesn't give a shit about me, all she cares about is her drugs.

Here I am staring up at the ceiling thinking about life while Zak and Josh take a nap. I sigh and look over at them, i smile because they look like angels.

" Isabella!" i heard Phil roar. It wakes the boys and they look at me in fright. My heart starts to race.

" It's ok, go back to sleep i'll be ok" i said while kissing both of there foreheads. I wince as i got up from yesterdays beatings. I slowly walk down the hall to the top of the stairs, i take a deep breath and carefully walk down the stairs. Hoping this beating wont put me six feet under. Once i got to the last step of the stairs, Phil yanked me to the floor and kicked me in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of me and the pain was worse than yesterdays.

" Where's your mother" Phil yelled in my face as he pulled my hair so i could look at him. I winced in pain.

" In her room asleep" I replied looking in his eyes calmly. Anyone could see the fear on my face. The look on his face made me fear for my life. Phil smirked and shook his head and calmly said " Well i guess you'll do." I'll do what? Then it dawned on me...oh hell no!

Phil's hands went to my pants, I fought to keep his hands away from there. He bashed my head into the ground and a sharp pain shot through my head. I became dizzy but not dizzy enough to let this bastard rape me. Some how I got my legs up to my chest and I pushed him away as hard as I could, he fell backwards onto the grounds. I got up just as he did, I put my hands up as to block him and he flew into the wall, then slid down the wall knocked out cold.

I looked at my hands. How the hell did I do that?!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight or X-men. A lot of you so far want a Logan and Bella story, so i think it is going to be one. Also what's a Beta? I've read other stories and they say they need a beta or thanking there beta but have no clue what it is, so if someone could tell me i would really appreciate it. Ummm i think that is it. Well have a good day and thank you for reviewing and reading. :)

I just stood there for what felt like hours just looking at my hands in fright and shock. Why the hell am i just standing here? He could wake up any minute and finish what he started. I raced upstairs to mine and the boys room and woke them up.

" Josh, Zak. Wake up, we are leaving" I said rushing to put clothes in 3 duffle bags.

" Belly, where are we going" Zak asked in a groggy voice, anyone could tell that he was half asleep and scared.

" Josh get your and Zak's clothes and put them in two of the duffle bags. Put your coloring books and bathroom stuff in your back pack" I told Josh. He hurried to do what I told him to. I sat next to Zak and said " Honey, we are going far away from this place, and we are never going to get hurt again. I promise." He nodded.

I got up and shoved panties, bras, pants t-shirts, socks, and a couple of sweaters. I made sure Josh got the same in his and Zak's two duffles. I got Zak's shoes, socks, and sweater on then took them with me as I carried the duffle bags down the stairs slowly just in case Phil had woken up, but once I last step I saw he was still knocked out. Thank god. Once we were outside I put them in the truck and the duffle bags in the back with a tarp over them in case of rain. I opened the door and looked at Josh and Zak and said " I forgot a couple of things so I'll only be 10 mins, tops ok." They nodded.

I went inside and noticed Phil was still knocked out. I carefully grabbed his wallet and took out one of his credit cards. I smiled because I know the pin number, i carefully put his wallet back in his pocket and raced upstairs. Once I got up there I got up there I got my laptop, song journal, guitar, phone, and the chargers for the laptop and phone. I put the laptop, journal, and the chargers in my backpack. I looked at my desk and saw a picture of my and I before he had to go back to the war. I grabbed it and folded it , then put in my back pocket. I got my dad's dog tags from my dresser drawer and put them on.

I rushed back down stairs and out of the house. I put my stuff in the back under the tarp, got in the truck and took off to the nearest atm. I noticed Zak and Josh looking scared shitless.

" Hey, it's gonna be ok. We are gonna be safe" I said holding both of their hands in mine.

" We know Belly, we are just worried that if Phil finds us, he is gonna hurt you really bad" Josh said quietly. Zak nodded, agreeing with him. I could feel my eyes start to tear up. These kids aren't suppose to be going through this. No one does.

" He is never going to hurt us again. Ever, i promise. He isnt going to find us because we are going really far away" I said while blinking back my tears and squeezing their hands.

" Belly, can you sing for us" Zak asked before yawning. I smiled because I knew he and Josh were tired. I nodded.

I remember tears streaming' down your face

When I said I'd never let you go,

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'

But all that's dead and gone and past tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window

Darlin' everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone-

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,

Ooh, ooh, ooh

Oohhh.

When I was finished we were at the atm and both of them were asleep. I kissed both of their foreheads then got out. I went to the atm and got about 4 grand out. I went back to the truck and started it and left this god forsaken town.

2 and a half hours later

" Belly, i'm hungry" Josh said while coloring in his coloring book.

" Me too, Belly" Zak agreed.

As of queue there was a diner on our right. I pulled into the parking lot and searched for a parking spot, once I found one I parked and turned the truck off. I got out of the truck and went to the passenger's side to get the boys out. Once they were out, I grabbed their hand and walked into the diner. Once we sat down in a booth we were given 3 menus and was asked what we wanted to drink.

" chocolate milk, please" Zak answered first smiling. I smiled and looked at Josh, he looked at me and smiled.

" Can I have Pepsi" he asked me and I nodded.

" I'll have a Pepsi then, please" Josh said to the waitress.

" I'll have a coke, please" I answered.

" So, I have a chocolate milk, a Pepsi, and a coke" She asked to make sure she got them.

I nodded and she left.

" Belly can i have a hamburger" Zak asked me.

" Of course silly, what are you getting Josh" I asked looking at him.

" Same, what about you" He replied quietly.

" same" I replied giggling. Both of the boys smiley and started giggling too.

" May I take your order" a preppy voice asked, interrupting our giggle fest. I looked up and saw a girl maybe 17 at the most with blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Yes, we would like 3 hamburgers please" I answered. She nodded and walked off.

" Belly, do you think Phil will find us" Zak asked quietly while looking at me. I looked over to Josh and saw fear in his eyes. It broke my heart.

" Come here you two" I said. They both came to sit next to me. I had Zak on my lap and Josh sitting next to me. I kissed both of their heads before saying " He is never going to hurt us again, i promise. We are gonna live our happily ever after ok hun. He is never ever gonna come near us again, you wanna know why?" They both nodded.

"Because we are going far far far away, ok?" I said. They both smiled and kissed my cheeks before going back to their seats. Our food came a few minutes later. We ate and talked, once we were done I paid and we went back on the road to search for a motel. About a 10 minuted drive we saw a motel 6. I pulled into the parking lot and parked. I went and paid for a night. I got the boys out and got our bags and went to our room. When we got in, I closed the door and locked it.

" Who is taking a shower first" I asked the boys while putting the bags down. Josh raced to the bathroom and i heard the shower. I giggled and got his pj's out and put them in the bathroom. A few minutes later Josh came out dressed and sat on the bed.

" Come on hun" I said to Zak.

I went into the bathroom and started the bath. After that he got in and washed up. After he got dressed I put both of them in the bed and turned the TV onto their favorite cartoon. Spongebob Squarepants. About 15 minutes later, both of them we out. I sat down on one of the chairs and put my keys in front of me.

I took a deep breath and pointed two of my fingers at them tried to move it like I did to Phil earlier. They slowly moved off the table. How is this possible? What am I? Can Zak and Josh do it too? So many questions ran through my head. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. The only thing that ran through my mind was Phil. I slowly got up from where I was and looked at the boys. They were both still asleep. I looked through the peep-hole and saw a woman and a man.

I opened the door slowly.

" Hi, i'm Jean Grey and this is Scott" the woman with the fiery red hair said.

" Can we come in" the man named Scott asked.

" No" I answered quickly.

" We are here to help you. You have a gift. You can move things with your mind, am i right" Jean asked.

What the hell?! How the hell did she know that? Why are they here?

" How did you know that" I demanded.

" We are called mutants" Scott replied.

" We" I asked quietly.

" Yes, me, you, Jean. There are more of us. We have a school for gifted people like you. We are here to take you and your brothers with us to that school. You will be fed, clothed, and you will have your own room" Scott replied. I opened the door wide so they can come in.

" Thank you" Jean said. I nodded and closed the door and locked it.

" If we go with you, are we safe? Will I learn how to control this...gift" I asked scared out of my mind. Jean nodded. I nodded and said " Ok, Scott can you help with the bags? I'll wake the boys"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight or X-men. hope you have a good day! :)

I walked over to the bed where the boys were sleeping at and shook them awake.

"Belly, whats going on" Zak asked in a groggy voice. I smiled and replied " Remember when isaid we were going far far away."

"Where are we going" Josh asked sitting up. " We are going to a special school, kinda like a boarding school" I replied. They both nodded and got out of bed, I got them there shoes and socks. When they were done we went outside, where Jean was waiting.

" All set" She asked, I nodded. Jean started walking and we started following her. After walking for about 10 minutes we stood infront of a huge jet.

" Woah" Zak said with amazement and excitement. Josh and I nodded to shocked to speak. Jean walked into it and we followed, once we were all strapped in. It took off.

Here we go, I thought.

My eye lids drooped until they were completely colde and i was sucked into an awful dream.

Dream

I woke up in my bed and I felt a arm around my waste tighten. I slowly turned around and saw Phil smirking at me. I screamed and jumped up. I then looked down at my body and saw that i was naked.

Oh my god what the hell happened. I looked around me and saw one thing that will scare me for the rest of my life.

Josh and Zak bloody on the floor not breathing. I rushed to them.

" Please, wake up" I sobbed. I started CPR but they wouldn't wake up.

" WAKE UP, DAMMIT" I screamed hitting Josh's chest.

I woke up with a gasp. I looked around and notice we were still in the jet. I looked and saw Josh and Zak asleep. I sighed in relief. I dont know what i'd do with out those two.

" Hey, you ok" a voice startled me. I looked up and saw Jean.

" Yea, im good, thanks. When are we going to land" I asked.

" In a few minutes" She replied. I smiled lightly and nodded. Jean went back to the cockpit.

I hope this place is different, i thought. Within the next few minutes we did land and it woke the two boys.

" Are we there yet Bells" Josh asked while rubbing his eyes.

" Yea, we are here. Unbuckle yourselves" I said while unbuckling myself. By the time the boys had unbuckled themselves Jean and Scott were standing infront of us. Jean jerked her head to the opening of the jet indicating for us to exit. I got the boys' belongings and exited the jet with them. Scot came out carrying my stuff. When we turned around there was a bald man in a wheelchair.

" My name is Xavier, Welcome to The Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters" the man said.

" I'm Bella Swan and these are my little brothers. Joshua and Zakary Dwyer. Thank you for letting us stay here" I said smiling slightly. The boys both smiled and waved.

"Follow me" Xavier said wheeling away. We followed him out of the garage, i think it was. We then took an elavator up to the main floor i guess. After we got out of the elavator we were stopped by a gruff voice. " Ay chuckles, who is this."

We turned around and saw a man about 6''2 with major muscles. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Zak hid behind me because he was scared. I gently put the bags i had down ont the ground and picked him up. He hid his face in my hair. I grabbed on of the bags and Josh picked up the other.

" Logan, this is Bella and her brothers. Zakary and Joshua. Was there anything you need" Xavier asked. Logan looked at me with this weird emotion. I couldn't put my finger on it but it kinda made me uncomfortable. Logan shook his head and walked away in a daze. He was good looking. I wonder what his power was.

" Zachary and Joshua's room is right next to yours. Its the third door to your right. Bella you will be sharing with a young girl name Rogue, to the left of the boys' room" Xavier told us. I was a little worried that me and the boys weren't sharing a room together, but they had eachother and not some random person.

" Thank you, so much" I said with gratitude. He nodded and wheeled away. I put Zak down and we walked up the stairs to the boys' room. While i put the bags on the floor the boys went straight to their beds and fell asleep. I smiled at how cute they looked, I went over and kissed both there heads and wispered that i loved them. I quietly exited their room and went to mine. I looked around the room. I saw a girl who was sleeping, I smiled slightly. Hopefully we could be friends. I quietly walked to my bed and noticed my stuff was there, all of my belongings from the hell did all of this get here? I'll have to ask Jean or Xavier tomorrow i guess. I put my journal in my guitar case and put that under my bed. I left everything in my bag besides my pj's, toothbrush, toothpaste, and my picture of my dad and i when i was younger. I put that on the little table that held the lamp. I got my pj's, they were a striped tanktop, my jackey, and my sweats, and left the room in search of a bathroom. I was walking down the hall when i ran into someone. I fell to the floor and hissed in pain. I looked up and saw Logan, I got up quickly and picked up my pj's.

" Are you ok" he asked taking a step towards me. I took a step back and nodded.

" Do you need any help" he asked.

" The bathroom, please" I said in a small voice. My heart was beating so fast i could hear it.

" Down the hall, last door on your left" he replied in a soft voice. I looked up at him, smiled then said " thank you." I walked to the bathroom and changed. I kept my jacket unzipped. I looked in the mirror slowly pulled up my shirt and saw the bruises that Phil had given me. My whole stomach was bruised, purple and bluish spots everywhere. I put my shirt down, i was disgust. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a shell of a girl. My hair wasn't shining, i had a couple of bruises on my face, my lip was busted, i had bags under my eyes. i grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I washed my face, picked up my clothes, and then walked out of the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door and turned around. I saw Logan going into his room, I walked to my room put my clothes at the bottum of my bed and went to bed.

I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Outfit on profile


	5. Chapter 5

This story is a Logan and Bella story and Bella has just turned 18. Im sorry that its been a while since i updated i have another Twilight story and had writers block. ( I think thats what it is) I apologize for grammer and puncutation. Hope you enjoy and have a great day. I dont own Twilight or X-Men. Oh! and All Outfits are my profile.

* * *

" Belly" a voice said shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes to see the beautiful green eyes of Zak. I smiled and pulled him into bed and cuddled with him. He tried to push me away but i wouldn't budge

" Belly, we're hungry" Josh said climbing into the bed.

" Ok, Let me get dressed and we will get something to eat" I said stretching and yawning. They both nodded and snuggled together in my bed. I smiled and got out of bed. I checked my phone to see the time and froze. It was 9:25 am, June 13, the day my father died. I looked at the picture of me and my dad and smiled. I miss him so much. I put it down and picked out an outfit. It was an pair of dark blue skinny jeans that had a rip on the left knee, a light blue top, my leather jacket and my dad's dog tags. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and went to the bathroom. I did my business and changed. When I got to the sink I washed my hands, brushed my teeth, then washed my face. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I dried my face, picked up my clothes and left. When I reached my room I put my clothes in a plastic bag along with last nights dirty clothes that were on the floor infront of my bed.

" Cmon guys" I said to the boys. They both jumped up and went to my side. They grabbed my hand. We walked down the hall and ran into Logan.

" Hey" he said walking beside me.

" Morning" I said smiling slightly. I winced a little from the pain of my lip.

" Do you need any help" he asked softly.

" Um, yea. Could youshow us where we can get breakfast" I answered.

" Follow me" he said.

The boys and I followed Logan to the kitchen/cafeteria. It was huge.

" Thank you" I said to Logan and went to get the boys some breakfast. Zak and Josh had some cereal and I had some fruit. We sat down in an empty table. About 3 minutes into eating Zak asked me something.

" Belly, is dad going to find us" Zak asked with a mouthful of cereal. I swallowed the strawberry that was in my mouth and said " Absolutely not, we are safe here, and if does ill handle him ok"

" But you will get hurt Bells" Josh said with fear in his eyes. My eyes started to water. It broke my heart.

" No I wont, I promise. Now eat" I said smiling. They both smiled and started eating again. What if he did find us? What would I do? I cant let these boys go back to that hell hole.

" Bells, im done" Zak said interupting my thoughts.

" Me too" Josh said smiling at me.

" Cmon, lets go put the dishes in the sink" I said picking up my half full bowl of fruit and their dishes. We walked to the sink and out our dishes in.

" You have to eat" a male voice said behind us. I turned around and saw Xavier.

" I'm not very hungry" I said turning back around.

" He isn't gonna find you. If he does he isnt gonna get you" he said in a soft voice. A large man came into the kitchen. He was HUGE.

" Peter, would you take these boys outside with the rest of the children" Xavier said. Is this guy foreal?

" No, i dont think so. No disrespect but idont know this guy and there is no way in hell im letting my brothers go with someone i dont know or trust. No offense Peter" I said a little pissed. I mean cmon we have no idea who these people are, and on top of that this guy in 3 times my size. I dont know if he would hurt the boys or not.

" Bella, he would never do anything to children. You can trust us, i promise no harm will come to you or your brothers" Xavier said. What the hell can this guy read minds or something?

" Yes, I can" he said. Oh hell no!

" Stay out of my head" I said through clenched teeth. I looked to the boys and asked " Do you want to go with this man and go play? "

They both nodded. I let go of both of there hand and held Peter's hand. Peter nodded to me and left with them.

" Bella he isn't gonna hurt them" Xavier said quietly.

" Promise" I asked, he nodded then told me to follow him. I followed him to his office. There was this blue furry man standing next to the desk. Holy shit! He has fur and he is blue, that's awesome!

" Bella this is Dr. Hank McCoy" Xavier introduced us. I shook Hank's hand but i really wanted to pet him though. Xavier chuckled, right mind reader.

" It's nice to meet you" Hank said letting go of my hand. I smiled and said " You too"

" Hank, can you examine Bella for injuries" Xavier asked. Wait, what! No!

" No" I nearly yelled.

" Bella I know you were hurt. He needs to examine you, incase there is any permanent damage" Xavier explained. I dont want to, im scare.

" I know Bella, but Jean and I will be there with you" he said reasuring me.

There was a knock on the door.

" Come in" Xavier said.

The door opened and Jean apeared.

" Are we ready" Hank asked.

" Yes" she answered. Jean walked out and we followed her. We went to this elavator and it went down into this huge basement. We walked down the hall and went into one of the rooms. It had medical equipment, a lot of medical equipment. How do I know? Well let's just say i've been in a lot of hospitals. Jean gave me a pair of blue sweats and a black sports bra.

" Go change" She said and pointed to a door, I guess that is the bathroom. I changed and put my clothes and shoes on the counter. I walked out of the bathroom and walked to Jean, Hank, and Xavier.

" Sit up on here" Hank said tapping the hospital bed. I hopped on it and waited.

" Stick your arms out" Jean said while putting on some latex gloves. My nerves were going crazy. I stuck out my arms and they examined them. They poked my bruise on my shoulder and I winced.

" What happened" Jean asked squinting at it.

" Do you really wanna know" I asked in a small voice. Xavier nodded.

" I forgot to pick up his medicine and he slammed me into the wall. I was getting up and he pushed me into the door and the door nob hit my shoulder" I said looking down then back up.

They nodded and continued to examine my arms.

" Ok, stand up so we can check your mid section" Hank said stepping back with jean.

I hopped down from the bed. They started examining my mid section. I winced everytime they poked at a bruise or touched my skin.

" What happened" Hank asked running his fringers across one of my scars on my stomach.

" Car accident" I lied. I didn't want them to know about the scars, the bruises sure, but not the scars.

" Tell the truth Isabella" Xavier said. Dam it!

" He came home drunk one night and...he kept hitting me and hitting me. I didn't think he would stop so I grabbed a knife. He grabbed it from me and cut 4 times. I had to get stitches" I said with a single tear run down my face. I could still remember it like it was yesterday.

" Is there any more bruises or scars" Hank asked checking my face.

" Nope" I said shaking my head.

They did some x-rays on my and nothing was wrong.

" Your good" Hank said ripping his gloves off.

" So I can go get dressed now" I asked hopefully. When Jean nodded I ran to the bathroom and changed. When i got dressed I went back into the room where Jean, Xavier, and Hank.

" So anything else" I asked hopping back on the bed.

" No, you are free to go" Jean said.

" Can someone take me to my brothers" I asked.

" Follow me" Xavier said rolling out of the room. I followed him to the elavator then outside. We stopped a couple of yards from where a bunch of kids were playing. I search for Zak and Josh and saw them playing football. They look so happy, I have never seen them like this.

" They are very happy" Xavier said interupting my thoughts. I smiled and said " I know."

" Tell me about yourself" he said. I sat down on the grass nest to Xavier's chair.

" Like what" I said still watching the boys. I remember when I used to be this happy.

" What happened" he asked softly. I know exactly what he wanted to know, what happened to my family.

" My dad died and my mom started drugs. She dated asshole until she got knocked up then they got hitched. When Josh was born that's when he started the abuse" I wispered with a few tears falling. I wiped them quickly, I always hated crying. It made me feel weak.

" How did your father die"

" He was in the war" I said holding my dad's tags in my hand.

" How old were you"

" 6"

" Im sorry"

I shrugged my shoulders, its not that I dont care its just he didnt kill him so why should he say he was sorry.

" Because Im sorry for what you've been through" he answered. Ugh, this guys needs to stay out of my head. Xavier chuckled then wheeled away, I smiled. He reminded me of a grandpa.

I looked back to the boys and saw Josh playing basketball with a few of the boysand Zak playing catch with Peter. They looked so care free, this is what they should always look like.

" Hey there" a male voice said interupting my thoughts. What is with people interupting my thoughts? Can't a girl think in peace? I looked the the right and saw Logan.

" Hey" I said smiling slightly.

" How's it going" he asked sitting down next to me.

" Pretty good, you"

" Good"

" Cool"

" Yea"

I smiled and looked at him, he smiled back. I noticed something around his neck, it looked like a necklace. I reached out and grabbed it. It was dog tags, I dropped them back to his chest.

" You served" I stated and he confirmed it with a nod.

" My dad did too" I said dropping his and picking up my dad's tags to show him.

" Is he still there" he asked looking at them.

" Uh no, he died when I was 6" I said looking him in the eyes

" Im sorry" he said dropping the tags.

" Not your fault" I said looking back at the boys, they were now playing tag with some of the other kids.

" Well I'll see ya later darling" he said getting up and walking away.

Did he just call me darling? I watched as he walked away, he had a pretty nice ass.

I smiled then went back to watching my brothers.


End file.
